The Dark Side Of Hotaru Imai
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: The title says it all.


**Yes it's prolly ooc for Hotaru? But as the title says, THE DARK SIDE OF HOTARU IMAI. Haha. One-shot. Please leave a review XD Enjoy.. OH! I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**The Dark Side Of Hotaru Imai**

* * *

The raven haired girl stared at the computer screen. Her violet eyes locked on the profile's picture. Yes, she wanted to kill him. She wanted to rip out his guts and tear him apart bit by bit. But as much as she thought it, she was too lazy to attack from the front. She'd rather destroy him from behind. Those treacherous deeds and lies, she had enough of it. She smirked to herself as she typed in the passwords she knew oh so well. _Revenge couldn't get anymore sweeter._

The next day, she smiled to herself as she saw him. His jet black hair flowing with the wind and mud coloured brown eyes displaying how sad he was.

'Good morning Jack,' she purred seductively.

'Mor...Morning Hotaru,' he stuttered, blushing and shocked at the woman's change of tone, 'You alright?' She nodded and threw in a sweet smile. He raised his eyebrow but walked away.

'Fool.' She narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Why oh why? All his friends' deleted, rude comments left on their profiles, even his girlfriend broke up with him. The day couldn't get any worse. Then came Hotaru. She sure was in a creepily good mood today. That woman always had an on-off attitude towards him, but today was bizarre. Then again, he should've seen it coming, after what he did to her. Sure, it was a good intention but she never saw it that way. Though he never apologized, she forgave him but her life was never the same. He was counted lucky not to have his guts ripped out.

* * *

She sipped her crab brains juice with delight. With revenge, life just seems to be sweeter. How interesting. He never suspected anything. Then again, if he did, she wouldn't be called the world's number 1 underground blackmailer. Hacking was always easy, especially for that idiot. Too bad she wasn't being paid for this one. No, that's not right. She was being paid, but the currency was different. She chuckled once more at the very thought of Jack's reaction and got back to work. This doesn't end here.

* * *

'What?!' Jack yelled.

'You heard me; the payment deadline was long overdue. Only a dimwit mess up like you wouldn't notice,' the landlord grunted. Jack never took offence to the words because he was too distracted that he didn't have enough money to pay for his house rent.

'I'll pay tomorrow, pronto.'

'You got 24 hours kid'

Suddenly a thought came across his mind and he dialled the digits on his phone.

_She'll help me_, he thought.

'Who is this and what business do you have with the Imai's?' came a husky voice.

'Oh, uhh, I'm a friend of Hotaru?' He began.

* * *

He was faster than she thought. Guess options b and the rest can be terminated. A death smirk on her face with that oh to familiar dark aura was enough to make even the bravest of men pee in their underpants. And she spoke.

'Jack.'

'Oh thank God. Can you meet me please? I have a favour to ask and you're the only one I can depend on!' His desperate cry only made her roll her eyes.

'Sure, where?'

'My apartment, that old corner we used to hang out at. Thanks so much!' And he hung up. Hotaru stared at the phone with much delight and crooned, 'You're more than welcome.'

* * *

'Jack,' He turned around to face the once again stoic looking violet-eyed girl and smiled. 'Hotaru, I-'

'Make it quick,' she interupted.

'Right, I, uhh, need some money for my apartment cos uhh-'

'It's your fault for not being alert.'

'You said you'll help!'

'Yeah, but I am not a loan shark.'

'I never said you were, look, I can't contact anyone and you're my only hope, so please?'

'You were never good at keeping secrets to yourself.' She said as her bangs covered her eyes.

'I, uhh, whut?' Hotaru was emitting that deadly aura again and he was scared. Was that a smile? That can't be good. He started to grow uneasy under the silence and waited for her response.

'Heh, you useless scumbag.' There was so much scorn and bitterness in her voice but that did not prepare Jack for what he was about to see. As she lifted her head, her eyes displayed nothing but a hateful look that pierced him. He wanted to run but somehow he was immobilized. Shit. 'You of all people should know that I never forgive people unless they're my own circle of friends.'

That was it, he was shivering even in this hot weather. She stepped closer to him and he stepped back. This repeated until he was up against the wall. Then something hit him. It was her all along.

'You!' he yelled, hoping to grab the attention of passer-bys but there weren't any, 'You were the one who posted those rude messages and deleted my contacts!'

She just cocked her head to the side like a curios child and smiled that creepy smile. 'So what if I did?'

'You lied about forgiving me!'

'I saw no need to tell the truth, sides, I have a lot of merits from pretending to forgive you, so I kept the act up, but I don't see the need to keep it up now that you are of no use.' She whispered evilly, ''sides, I'm not the only liar here.'

'So I'm a toy?!' he demanded.

Hotaru look offended, but chuckled and replied. 'Oh no, dear Jack. You're not a toy. You are a douche bag.'

'Well I ain't playing this game no more. I'm outta here! I don't need your help anyway since I'm just a toy to you anyw-' he stopped talking as the pain in his stomach registered in his brain. He looked down and saw the first half of a silver dagger sticking out of his body and the crimson stain spreading through his white shirt. He gasped and choked as he tried to speak.

Hotaru withdrew the dagger and smirked. 'For the gazillionth time, you are not a toy, you are a douche bag. You should've never told Shizune what I told you not too. Of course, had she not realised that I meant no harm; this scene would've been played 3 years ago.' Jack had slowly slid down the wall he was leaning against and stared wide eyes at the violet eyed girl who looked so merciless. He struggled to stay but the darkness was pulling him in.

_I guess I did get my guts bust after all_, he thought.

'I...a...I'm sorr-' with one last gasp, Jack fell to the ground.

'Tch,' scoffed Hotaru, 'Take him away and clean this up. Leave no evidence.' And men in black suits sprang out and got to action. That filthy landlord did well in pushing Jack. And everything went well to her plan. She smirked once more at the thought of a dying Jack trying to apologize.

* * *

'Shizune,'

'Hotaru,'

'My treat?'

'I want crabs,' came her usual stoic reply.

'Nothing beats revenge though,' Shizune remarked.

'Crabs do,' Hotaru smiled.

* * *

**So how was it? Heh. Review please XD **

**P.S my other fanfic, What They Were Thinking, will be updated soon **


End file.
